Slow Down
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: His hands on her. His body against her. They were becoming an addicting drug to each other very quickly. A very, very good drug. / / Auslly twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this idea came to me and I have no idea why at all but it did. So yeah this is briefly based on Selena Gomez's song 'Slow Down' because yeah I'm obsessed and this idea came to mind while I was listening to it. This is a oneshot but if you want it to be a twoshot just tell me because I have somebody actually willing to write smut for me so if you want that make sure to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song Slow Down by Selena Gomez which is where the title comes from blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

She was in the middle of the crowd. The neon lights of the club bright. Moving her body to the beat of the song. He couldn't stop looking at her.

She had grown up that's for sure. Her body was _perfect_ in his mind. Curves in all the right places.

She drug her hands down her sides looking _straight_ at him, who was sitting at the bar. She had captured his attention and she knew it. She was ready to steal him and make him hers once and for all. She made a simple motion with her finger telling him to come to her and he didn't have to think twice.

She saw him get off the chair he had been sitting in and knew what he was up to. She felt his hands grasp her hips from behind and she couldn't help but smirk.

She gave him one look and he knew. This was a moment to savor. Take it_ nice_, and _slow_.

He felt her start to move her hips against his, before she dropped down a little coming back up at a teasingly slow pace. She looked back at him biting her lip, moving her hands to on top of his.

"Ally." He breathed in her ear, dropping his head to her shoulder kissing the skin there.

The sexual tension between the two that's been building for years, was_ finally_ going to be relieved. They knew they were going to do more than just dance.

He rubbed his hands gently up and down her tight dress. Feeling those oh so _perfect_ curves he's only dreamed of touching, it was amazing.

His hands on her. His body right up against hers. She just knows this will go _all night_ long. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Her only wish was that they could slow down this song. Make this time last longer. Make the song never stop. Always hit rewind when it was coming to a close.

Suddenly Austin turned Ally so she was facing him. Without a second thought he crashed his lips into hers. Her response was immediate.

Her mouth moved fast against his. Almost to the beat of the song. He knew she was good at this. They had done it a time or two as teenagers and maybe every New Year's they didn't have dates, but now they're 22. It's different. A _very_ good different.

They were 22 now. They had both finished tours for their new albums. They were home in Miami for a while now. They were going to be something more. No matter what.

They had tried multiple times throughout the years to be able to be something more than friends, but it never could work. But this time, this time it _would _work.

With his lips on hers she was on cloud 9. It felt like it's been so long since they had done this. Their tongues swirled together and they were in utter bliss.

Anybody else in the club right now would be jealous of what was going on between the two.

Ally pulled back and started trailing kisses up his neck, and to his ear. Austin groaned at the sensation.

"Ally…" he said breathlessly. "Ally baby, where'd Trish go?"

"Mmm I don't know…" she said rubbing her hips harder against his. "Last time I saw her she was at the bar. Why?"

"I was just wondering so you could tell her, you're not going to need a ride home tonight." He said right by her ear, nibbling on it lightly.

With the fact that he just said for sure she was _not_ going home tonight, she cupped his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his once more. They pulled away once again completely breathless.

Austin dropped his head once again to Ally's shoulder and just kept it there, breathing in her scent. She was so intoxicating.

Ally stood there her lips in the crook of his neck, doing something similar to what he was doing to her and breathing in his scent. His scent had always been one of the things she _loved_ about him. She couldn't even describe it as anything other than just Austin.

He moved his hands down here sides, grasping her hips turning her around so her back was against his chest and then pulled her closer to him. He kept pulling her closer and closer as if to show her 'Feel what you do to me.'

She looked back at him, biting her lip trying to hold back a smile.

"Where's your phone?" he asked.

"Guess." She said with a smirk before fusing their lips together once again.

Austin moved his hands up blindly over her body, searching for her phone. His hand came to a stop at her chest. Of course her phone's in her bra. He smirked.

He quickly moved his hand to her bra, reaching in to grab her phone and quickly pull it out. His fingers glided across the screen sending Trish and quick text saying she was going home with Austin and doesn't need a ride back to her apartment. He put her phone back in her bra, taking advantage of his hand being there giving her breast a teasing squeeze causing her to moan.

"Let's get out of here." He said in her ear, causing her to shiver. She simply nodded allowing him to take her to his car.

* * *

"Oh, Ally." Austin groaned as they stumbled into his apartment.

"Austin, baby." Ally said breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist causing him to grab her butt to hoist her up all the way.

He started attacking her neck with kisses, biting and sucking every so often.

Moving his lips back to hers she moaned into the kiss, she was becoming very addicting very quickly and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Ally groaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled together.

Okay so becoming addicted to Ally was a good thing, a _very_ good thing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, as he walked into the hall on the way to his bedroom.

"Yes." She said gripping his hair in her fingers, pulling slightly to get his attention. "I've wanted this for years. We're doing this now, or else the next time we'll even think of doing it we'll be completely drunk and won't remember."

"Not stopping." He said crashing his lips to hers, biting slightly on her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Got it."

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool and don't forget if you want another chapter you have to review telling me! Or tweet me cause that works too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so it was very requested for a second chapter so here you are. Thank you so much Victoria aka An Iconic Pen Name here on fanfiction for writing the smut for me! I love you, I love you, I love you! This chapter turned very fluffy at the end so I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

_"Not stopping." He said crashing his lips to hers, biting slightly on her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Got it."_

* * *

Ally's breath caught as she saw Austin standing in front of her, his back turned to her. She'd had his body, every inch of it, touched and tasted and savored, but there was something about seeing him when he thought himself unobserved, undressing. That hit her like a punch to the stomach.

And _lower_.

His muscles weren't immense, overdeveloped. He never visited the gym, and he was simply toned because of all the vigorous dancing he had to do on tour. She thought his sun-avoiding tush looked pretty cute, though, where the rest of him was so beautifully, evenly tanned.

Ally looked down at her own body, wondering if maybe she was pushing things, daring to be nude with him in the darkness of the room they were in. His perfect body up against her own. Not that he'd seemed disappointed that she wasn't especially..._lush_.

He turned around, his smile of welcome curling her toes.

Ally let out a high pitched yelp as they were pushed into the bed, Austin grabbing her, holding her close against him until the air between them went from cold, to pleasingly warm.

She managed to push herself slightly away from him, looking up at him until he smashed his lips back onto hers. He slid his hands down over her belly and inside her thighs, and touched her intimately as she spread her legs, still bracing against him, the fire in her groin never lessening.

Austin's own explosion rocked him as he pressed himself against the delightful dip at the top of her belly.

He lowered his other arm behind her knees and picked her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. He separated his lips from hers, kissing her hair, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose. He lingered for an eternity at her mouth once again, tasting her, teasing her, drinking her in.

The light, pale skin on her shoulders was velvet, smooth and soft beneath his hands as he followed the line of her throat with his mouth, traveling her body slowly, inch by inch, telling her without words how much he cherished her, loved her, how she completed his world. She sighed against him, her body fitting his so perfectly, the tears in her eyes bringing tears to his own.

"I love you," he said. Three simple words. Three simple words that meant so much. "_I love you_."

"I love you, too. I want to love you forever."

"It might take a little practice, but I think we can..." he trailed off, skimming his hands over her, cupping her hips as she raised herself to him. "Start on that today..." he finished, smirking when she moaned softly at his touch.

Austin slipped his hand between her thighs, glorying how ready she was for him, how she seemed to know he would take his time, but also ravage her endlessly. Ally welcomed his slow seduction, wanting to draw out the inevitable until the sweetness mixed with the passion until at it took control. He caressed her, worshipped her with his hands and mouth. She sighed with him, moved with him, traced his rib cage with her fingertips, igniting small fires along his nerve endings.

Ally pressed butterfly kisses against his chest, her breathing becoming shallower, quicker. Their need for each other growing stronger. His muscles flinched involuntarily beneath her touch, and she smiled. It was a secret smile; he couldn't read her thoughts.

Austin picked her up and flipped them over, so she was straddling his waist even as she clamped her arms close around his neck. He backed up against the pillows, fumbling with the damn protection, his hands shaking as desire nearly overcame him.

Finally..._finally_.

"Ahhh, yes..."

Her hold on him tightened as he moved inside her. She bit his neck as he pressed her against him, driving into her without mercy, and she took everything he had still wordlessly begged for more, her fingernails digging into his skin, her low moan spurring him on and on and _on_.

And then, suddenly, her body seemed to go quiet, and she simply clung to him, not breathing but just holing on, as if something momentous was about to occur, something she had been seeking getting close, closer, and if she moved, if she breathed, it might not come.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He slipped his hands down to cup the firm globes of her ass, careful to hold her in place as he gave her all he had to give; deeper, faster, harder, until she cried out in near triumph as she found what she'd been seeking..."Yes, yes, _yes_."

Austin felt his own climax then, an explosion and a released that nearly cut off all of his bodily functions. There was nothing but the sounds of two people attempting to catch their breath, and then no sound at all.

Until he heard her giggle.

Austin rolled over, so she laid in front of him, and saw her smiling face looking up at his. "What?" he asked her, cupping her buttocks and pressing her against him.

"Nothing," she said, and then giggling again. "Okay, something. I feel...I feel like something out of a bad movie. Did we really just do that?"

"Some of my memories are a little hazy, but I think I'll always remember all of this one. Yes, we really just did do that."

She laid her cheek against his chest. "Amazing."

"Why, thank you, ma'am," he said and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Not you, Us. It. If you hadn't come up to me in the club, I probably would have gone up to you and ripped your shirt off. With my teeth. And I—I would have jumped you, with no provocation. I should be so ashamed."

Austin thought for a moment. "Don't forget the foreplay."

She lifted her head once more, her curls falling into her dark chocolate eyes. "I don't remember any foreplay."

"Sure you do. Tell me you haven't been thinking about what would happen here every second of every minute since we saw each other at that club,"

"Oh...maybe..." she muttered, as she began nibbling at the side of his chin. "Thank god for an imagination. Do you want to get up now?"

Ally wriggled herself against him as she started to pull away from him.

"Not if you keep that up, no," he told her, but then he managed to reach down and grab her behind the knees, lifting her above him. "I'd ask you to show me towards the bathroom, but I already know where it is."

She snuggled in close as he carried them to the off-suite. "I guess I should have asked this question earlier. Are you insatiable?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Should we find out?"

She laughed again, that free, easy laugh he loved hearing, the one that did something more to his heart than it did to his libido.

* * *

"Mhm this is nice." She said sighing as he came in with a bowl of cereal for them to share. "I could get used to this."

"Which the sex or waking up with in the morning?" he asked with a laugh, moving to sit beside her on his bed.

"Both." She said grinning at him moving to sit right against him.

She opened her mouth as he fed her some of the cereal off the spoon. She started giggling, like she had done earlier when they were done with their activities.

"What?" he asked amused. She was too adorable for her own good.

"Just thinking about that view of you walking around naked you gave me a few minutes ago." She said still giggling.

"And I'm the immature one in this relationship." He scoffed.

"Relationship?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me I have to actually ask you to be my girlfriend." He said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Ew don't talk with your mouthful." She said making a face, moving the bowl to his nightstand. "But yes, you do have to actually ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Can't I just do this instead?" he asked moving to hover over her, and connecting their lips.

"You have morning breath." She said when they pulled away.

"So do you." He replied connecting their lips once again.

She giggled pushing him away. Rolling them over so she was on top straddling his hips, she lowered herself until she was laying on him.

"Hi." She whispered her mouth an inch away from his.

"Hey." He whispered back his breath on her lips. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it." She replied, grinning at him before connecting their lips once again.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
